Some Days!
by SilverWolf K'Leshya
Summary: I musta been on something when I wrote this.... because this fic is a bit out there... lol.. wierd Slayers pairings too!


*sigh* Some Days

Lina led everyone out of the inn and started to run a bit faster as the inn keeper realized that they hadn't paid. Zelgadiss sighed as he walked with Gourry. Amelia trailed behind, thinking, as Xelloss hit on Filia. They were looking for the cure for Zelgadiss' condition as a sort of vacation between battles with dark lords. Xelloss appeared in front of Lina, "Hey Lina-chan, if you want the legendary book of Archmage Lanue you'd better turn here!" Lina swore as they passed a giant flashing sign that read 'ARCHMAGE RESIDENCE'.

Zel looked at the giant warning signs around the entrance and muttered, "For an Archmage these protections are really stupid!" Halting by a sign he read, "Warning if you step forward you will be less shy." Still, he cast a protection spell over Filia and himself.

Gourry stared at another sign and read it aloud, "All levitating Manzoku will learn to express their love!" He shrugged, after all neither he or Lina were levitating Manzoku.

Amelia, right behind Zel and Filia, just walked thru the cursed area and shrugged. "This Archmage must be really weak to invoke such low level curses." Xelloss; levitating right behind Gourry nodded in a agreement as he read aloud another curse, "If you fall into a cursed spring of China you may turn into a buxom red-head girl, a panda, a cat or a another type of cute animal." Chuckling a bit, Xelloss commented, "I mean that's rediculous story, even for me!"

Filia glared angrily at Zelgadiss for a bit, then recalling how good he was last night decided to forgive him for being so chivalrous. After all, she thought, chivalry didn't always have to be a bad thing.

Lina ran over all the curses without getting caught by any, then she went sprawling into the door of a pink cottage surrounded by cute pastel flowers. Turning she stared at a short man with pink hair, "Watch where you're going!" The man nodded and walked off to join a tall man with short black hair.

Gourry peered into the house and said, confused, "I thought an Archmage lived here! All the furniture seems to be in minature."

Walking into the house Lina grinned, "Maybe he was just real short!"

Everyone laughed, I mean... who had ever heard of a short Archmage?

Zel helped Filia into the house, as Xelloss followed Amelia in. Amelia drooped a bit as she saw the chimera's hand linger on Filia's. Turning away quickly she saw Xelloss staring at her oddly. "Stop looking at me! I'm fine!"

Xelloss blushed and looked away as the rest of the slayers turned to stare at a furious Amelia. Amelia glared at them and yelled, "WHAT?!"

Lina smiled as stress marks appeared on her head, "Er... nothing Amelia!"

~Small sign behind a potted plant reads 'Beware of Evil Karaoke Bar'~

Lina and Gourry ran up a huge hall and grinned, there was food there! Zelgadiss and Filia followed at a slightly subdued pace. Amelia stopped aside from the hall and turned to Xelloss, "I'm sorry Xelloss-sama, I'm having a bad day... I fell in love and now can't have him. I don't think I could ever love again!"

Xelloss stared in shock, Amelia was usually such a subdued girl. "It's okay Amelia, you can talk to me... I mean... I... well... I keep secrets very well!"

Amelia stared at the Manzoku in shock, she had forgotten he could be nice. "Arigatou Xelloss-sama."

With Xelloss a comforting shadow behind her, Amelia strolled into the hallway.

*sweatdrop*

Everyone was dressed in frilly dresses and were singing something that sounded like 'I'm a lonely girl... so lonely girl'.

~After an afternoon of karaoke and lots of sake~

"AH HAH! So you are the ones who tried to sneak into my home! HEY WAKE UP!!"

Gourry woke up first and saw a little man in a green outfit, jumping up and down. "Hey Lina, who's that?"

Lina stared at the man, "It's the Archmage... or I could have drank a WHOLE lot!"

Zel and Filia stared "..."

The room blew up as the mage got too angry to deal with the slayers!

~back at the inn~

Filia lies in bed, caressing purple hair, "I'm sorry we didn't find your cure!" Zel arched his back and kissed the gold dragon, "That's okay... another time."

Lina pulled the covers away from the person sleeping besides her as he muttered, "And boy is she little!"

Amelia lazed languidly and Xelloss caressed her face. "Maybe that Archmage wasn't as infective as I thought," he said with his not-so annoying grin.

OWARI~_^

*sigh* okay... I don't usually favor Amelia, but she deserves her fun and I might not have liked her at first, but she has potential. So, this story is dedicated to the two people who begged me to give her another chance.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT  
~for the Ab and 'Manda~


End file.
